


Crusted Over Life

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates hot cereal. Very cracktastic fic…art imitates life and it’s a bummer that Tony’s always the one I make suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusted Over Life

Tony ran his fingers through his shorn hair. Never quite getting used to the marine-esque style, he couldn’t help but rub his fingers up and down the back of his scalp. But that wasn’t the worst part of him being the man at sea for NCIS for sure. After the last 5 months, he had finally figured it out. He finally discovered the one thing that bothered him the most about this bullshit assignment.

And at 5 am, the slop that was staring at him out of the gunmetal brays bowls that passed for breakfast most days had to be the worst of it. Not even missing Jethro was as bad as getting up every day and being confronted with this nightmarish goop. Sticking to the spoon, to the roof of the mouth, and hell it could probably be qualified as industrial super glue the hot cereal he choked down each day was what got to him out of everything. He’d had MRE’s and ate in military cafeterias countless times but it hadn’t prepared him for this.

Abby had laughed at him hysterically over the webcam when he had verbally answered her survey questions she’d created for him. She’d asked what was great and what the worst was and he’d automatically said “Malt-O-Meal” for the latter question. If he’d known that the others were in the room too he would’ve said something completely different maybe even ironic or sappy. But no his mouth went before his mind and he could see that even Gibbs had smiled at his glib answer.

Was it his fault that he had hated the stuff before and just like vampires, it had come back as a haunting entity that never left his waking moments. Hell one night after drinking with the boys he’d dreamed he’d been buried in the stuff and it had swallowed him whole like quicksand. Oh well Abby said it was all just a metaphor for his life. Well that response had made him feel worse. Because looking at the goop this morning made him want to hurl more than normal and what’s worse that crap could really be a symbol of his life in the here and now. Stuck like super glue he felt bogged down and monotone, especially in this gunmetal boat he lived his entire life in these days. So looking down and scratching at his head Tony figures he better embrace it and begins to swallow the crap down. Swallowing with a bitter smile, he tries not to choke on the irony of his life and this damn crusty cereal that kept haunting him.


End file.
